This invention relates to the art of removing pull tops from beverage cans, food cans and the like, and particularly relates to those "easy open" cans that have scored openings and a pull tab attached thereto which is normally grasped between the fingers of the user and pulled toward the rim of the can to affect removal of the scored portion.
It is well known that the pull off portion of can tops may have sharp edges on both the removable tab and the remaining portion of the can, and often it is difficult for the user to remove the tab portion from the can because of lack of strength, and/or improperly scored tops, etc. Many taverns utilize metal cans to dispense beer and soda, and, contrary to most of the world, in the United States a substantial portion of the beverages sold over the counter are sold in cans, and most of these cans have some sort of "easy open" top. It is a common complaint of bartenders and persons who must open numerous cans, including campers who utilize food from cans with pull top openers, that these tabs often break finger nails or cause cuts, etc., on the fingers of the user.
In opening a conventional pull top can, the user must grasp a ring between two fingers and pull the ring toward the rim of the can. This requires considerable strength in the fingers and does not enable the user to utilize the heavier arm muscles. It also requires that the fingers be in close proximity to the metal which sometimes causes cuts to the hand of the user.